


The spider and the fly

by Shitfacedanon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitfacedanon/pseuds/Shitfacedanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Vriska Enjoy a little fun movie night together and Vriska of course leads things to more adventurous and adult territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The spider and the fly

‘How had this happened?’ He wondered, though he already knew the answer. Yet when he replayed the events in his mind, they seemed so unreal. As if his memory was suspect, or the details were off. Yet here he was now, on his knees, his shirt and pants removed and only his underwear to protect his modesty. And before him was this cute alien girl he had become very close to. Clothed in only her black bra and panties, her face flushed a deep blue, and an apprehensive look about her.

It had begun with them watching a Nick cage flick. Lord of war was its title. As was common for the two of them, they would sit and enjoy one another’s company. They would cuddle, they would snuggle, and they would play fight and chat irrelevantly as the minutes passed.

Then that scene happened.

Nick Cage, playing the role of one Yuri Orlov- Russian arms dealer- had entered his hotel room to rest after the near violent and fatal confrontation with his mad Liberian client, Andre. Yet he had not been alone; finding his room occupied by the sultry pair of women his current customer had hanging off him near constantly. They offered a certain service to him. A night of carnal fun, yet Cage, wise as ever, dismissed the honeyed trap, shooing them off and closing his door to any other visitors.

It was that scene, that one moment that seemed to stick with Vriska. Throughout the film she had been her usual playful self. She would tickle and tease John, ogle over Cage, and enjoy the movie. Yet when those two women appeared, she was entranced. Not once had she taken her eyes from the screen. Her vision fixed to them like a spider stalking it’s pray; silent and unmoving as one as well. Intently she had studied the two. John initially thought she was perhaps jealous or something. Yet she was not. No, she had eyed the pair curiously for an altogether different purpose.

When that scene had passed and Cage was alone, Vriska sat there silently as before. Though now her behavior seemed subtly different. Every now and then her gaze shifted to John only to quickly return towards the screen when she had been caught. John found it odd at first. Was she now bored with the film? Was she perhaps upset? He’d find out soon enough.

She turned to him again, yet kept her eyes locked on John, that infamously puckish smile of hers now present. She teased him, and asked curiously how’d he feel in Cage’s position, what he would do if two girls had offered him a little fun? And John proudly answered he’d do just as Cage would. After all, Cage is always the master of any situation, ‘no matter what’. Then Vriska asked him how he would react if a girl had acted as such towards him in real life, and to this he had no answer. And Vriska, being the one to always push boundaries and limitations, teased him about it. He’d never take advantage of any woman offering herself up to him. And John of course denied this; he was no wimp. It was only that sometimes things called for a man to be sensible, to refuse such come ons.

But this had not deterred Vriska, no it only pushed her on further. Before long she had started to act as the girls had. Playfully and without any seriousness she had offered certain services to him, or suggested they’d try this or that, and all the while John would protest and blush.

“Oh John, if you’re such a studly man like Cage then why not proooooooove it right here, huh!?” Vriska had said, daring him to kiss her. And finally John, not one to let anyone get the better of him, did. And after a brief pause, she dared him to do it again, only more deeply, more passionately this time. And so he did, clumsily, awkwardly but nonetheless done.

Soon her dares heightened in their intensity. Soon a deep kiss turned into a French one, then to a dare to grope her breasts. Then a dare to let her touch him ‘down there’. And then a dare to remove an article of clothing. First his shirt, then hers. And soon, she stopped daring him, instead she simply asked him to remove more and so would she. Gone was her brazen attitude, now replaced by a more subdued and curious mood as she silently undid her denim pants and stood before him in only her underwear.

She looked nervous, as if uncertain he liked what he saw. She was always like that with him. Sure she always put on the airs of confidence and acted as if she was invincible, as if she was as sexy, as gorgeous as Mindfang was. Almost only around him, she tended to drop the act. She acted, ‘normal’, she acted like a teenage girl; she acted ‘human’, whatever that meant. Only when he gave her a reassuring smile or some form of acknowledgement would her confidence become genuine.

Whenever she felt exposed, gone was her bravado. And bare save for only her underwear, Vriska was so very much exposed.

She was biting her lip, her cute little fangs nibbled gently on her lower one. Her eyes fluttered nervously, her fingers twiddled with one another. And though he could not hear or see, John could not help but imagine her heart was pounding.

_“say something dummy!”_ He thought to himself.

“uh wow. looks like this kinda went a bit farther than either of us expected. Hehe” He said.

_“oh god that was dumb.”_ He thought.

Vriska nodded and gave out a nervous titter, and began to rest on her knees as well.

“you look nice vriska. very cute in fact.” He said, Vriska’s mood now appeared less nervous. Her posture began to relax and she blushed a deeper cobalt.

“You look nice too John.” She said, a relieved smile now on her face.

“And what do you like about me, exactly?” She asked, her voice almost a whisper. John himself was now the one overcome by a sense of awkwardness. He struggled to find an answer; he was never good with such things. Always the dorky one, always the geek. Yet Vriska seemed to like that very thing about him. 

“well. i uh like how your hair looks.” He answered, his face now a slight bit flushed.

“My hair?” Vriska asked.

“yeah! i like how long and uhhhh wild it is! it really suits you. i. think.” John answered as a nervous smile began to creep up on his face, his buck teeth dipping from his upper lip. Vriska began to crawl towards him, seemingly less nervous now, though still far from overtly confidant. She stopped only a foot’s length from him, and sat on her knees. She tilted her head to the side a bit, a few strands of hair lightly obscuring her spider’s eye.

“What else you like about me Joooooooohn?” She asked him enticingly. He looked at her. Her eyes, odd yet alluring to him. Her horns, alien and exotic. Her grey toned skin with the almost unnoticeable tint of cerulean blue under it. He could not decide on any one thing and so said the first that came to mind.

“Everything.” He said, and immediately mentally chastised himself for such a dorky complement. Yet Vriska merely tittered again.

“God john that is the laaaaaaaamest flirt I’ve ever heard.” She said with a hint of amusement to her words. “But I think that’s why I like you.” She leaned towards him.

“And do you know what **IIIIIIII** like about **yoooooooou** John?” She asked.  John shook his head in response.

“I like how dorky you are, how awkward you can 8e at times. Yet how you do it in the must deliciously cute way.  Let’s call it adorkable. That’s you john, the biggest adorable dork in allllllll of paradox space. Like your smile for instance.”

“my smile?” He asked.

“Yes! Your smile, that buck toothed smile of yours. It’s so dorky yet cute all the same. It’s like the crowning jewel of your adorkyness.”

“Uh thanks Vriska.” John said bashfully.

“Oh but john, that’s not all there is about you. You seeeeeeee-“ Vriska briefly stopped her words, and rested a hand on John’s shoulder. She began to rub its side, as if offering him some comfort. She bit her lip once again, this time lustfully instead of nervously.

“I like you 8ecause you’re also strong. No matter what life throws at you, you don’t just sit there and take it. You actually fight 8ack.” She said to him, both her arms now rested upon his shoulders as she wrapped them around him. She began to pull him towards her.

“8uuuuuuuut. Do you know why I like you most John?” She asked him.

“why?” He said numbly. John’s heart raced and his eyes fixed at her. Vriska looked at him longingly. Her smile was different now, it looked… peaceful, serene. Her posture equally at ease. She seemed genuinely happy and confident now. Vriska continued to pull him closer to her, only stopping once his face was mere inches from hers.

“I like you because you actually understand me. You seem to get me. At least I think so. I don’t know. You make me feel soooooooo, well, weird. I don’t understand half the things I feel about you really.” Vriska now looked saddened, her gaze now turned downwards. John wanted to cheer her up, to say something he hoped might lift her mood again. But as quickly as it had fallen, it rose.

 “8ut I do feel happy a lot of times. More than I ever really did 8efore I met you. I feel like I don’t have to live up to some stupid dumb expectation or anything. Like I can just relax around you. 8e myself. Whatever that is.” She said to him. She returned her gaze to him, that same calm smile on her face.

“And if there’s one thing I do understand, it’s that I love you john. 8ecause. I guess. You make me not hate myself completely.”

John was silent. Not knowing what to say he merely sat there dumbstruck. He knew Vriska cared about him. A lot even. But to actually hear the words, hear her say them so sincerely, see her so calm and at peace. It numbed him. He wanted to say something back to her, or do.. something, anything. Something to show her he felt the same. Slowly he brought his face to hers, and kissed her as one would kiss their soul mate. A light peck on the lips meant to tell her that he cared about her, that he was here for her. He parted their lips and pulled himself back slightly.

Vriska was momentarily dumbstruck. Briefly she panted and fluttered her eyes before she rushed to kiss him once more. This time more passionately, holding his body close to hers as tightly as she could. For a brief moment she stopped once more and whispered to him.

“I love you John.” And with that she lunged at him, the two tumbled to the floor, John on his back and Vriska straddling him. She held his head in her hands, kissing him deeply as she let her emotions overcome her. She wanted him. She wanted to feel everything he could offer, to feel every inch of his bare skin against hers. She wanted them both to feel that intense intimate connection, that mental link when two beings became one. As her ancestor Mindfang and her matesprite the Summoner had felt.  

She began to move off of him, placed in front and between his legs, she grabbed his white underwear by the waistband and pulled it free. John, startled by this, grabbed her wrists.

“whoa vriska! moving a little fast here arent you?” He said to her.

“John. I’m serioooooooously about to screw you and you’re actually asking me to stop? Don’t you want this? I mean. If not we can stop.” She replied, a lone eyebrow raised.

“no just.” John said sheepishly. “Just sorta figured wed do some foreplay. or something.”

Vriska shook her head in disbelief and chortled.

“John you really are a colossal dork. But sex noooooooow. Foreplay next time. Maybe” She said as she pulled his briefs free and tossed them aside. As she pulled her own panties free, she glimpsed at John’s cock and did a double take, her body now frozen as she looked at it.

It was a magnificent sight to behold. Even flaccid, John’s dick was massive, roughly six inches in length and two inches wide. The only other male who had possessed such a generously endowed dick was Tavros. Vriska had always wanted to give toradork a little ride yet his timid nature and her own aggressive and at times violent personality had killed any chances of that. Along with her severing his spinal column. Her responsibility for ruining the brown blooded troll had always haunted her, though she’d never admit or show it. But to see her current object of affection blessed with a similarly well endowed dick drove her into the greatest heights of awe. Vriska eagerly wondered just how big John’s cock could get.

“Well.” She said, her voice slightly muted from being astonished. “It seems you also have a colossal dick.”

“really? i always thought it was sorta normal.” John replied back to her.

Wordlessly, Vriska ripped her panties free. Now overcome by an intense desire to fuck this cute human boy’s brains out. She straddled him once more and rapidly brought her face to his.

“John. How big is your dick when you’re fully… You know?” She asked him, her eyes wide open and John’s member pressed right under her crotch. He grunted as she inadvertently grinded herself on him.

“uh. damn. I uh. dont. know? i sorta never measured it I guess.” He said, shrugging curiously.

Vriska looked back to it. Lightly she brushed her pussy against him, the two of them moaning quietly as she did. John’s dick twitched and slowly it began to stiffen.

“Well then my little matesprite. Let’s find out.” She said to him, her voice dripping with enthusiasm.

“oh crap.” Was all John could say.

Vriska brushed herself once more, more firmly this time. John whimpered and squirmed beneath her, a light gasp escaping from him as she did. Vriska ground herself against his member another time, her own legs shuddering as she felt him press against her. The third time, John grabbed her hips tightly and instinctively held her as close as he could while they rubbed themselves against one another. A small jolt of pleasure shot up through her body and she gave out a light moan.

Vriska smiled smugly, at both the pleasurable pricks that began to spread through her and at the feeling of satisfaction at getting the typically timid John Egbert to jump out of his comfort zone.

“You like this pupa?” She said to him as she rubbed herself more vigorously against him.

“yeeeeeeeesshhh.” John said. His face pained and his grip tight. Vriska increased her pace, desperate for greater stimulation, her hips bucked harder on him. Small ropes of faint cerulean genetic material poured freely from her, coating the pair’s privates and waists. As the two increased their rhythm, more poured forth, acting as a make-shift lube for the two. With every pump she felt his cock twitch under her, and invigorated by it, worked herself harder. Soon Vriska’s crotch burned with lust and her body felt hot, her hair and frame sticky with sweat. She looked at John under her. His face was bright red and his breath was slightly hitched. His chest heaved lightly and he looked to be coated in a thin layer of sweat. Vriska bowed her head and spoke between tired breaths.

“Why don’t we 8ring this to the next level John? I mean. This is all really fun, 8ut I wanna try moooooooore!”

John’s eyes widened in surprise, his lip quivering as if his mind hadn’t fully understood her.

“but. But vriska!” he said.

“What?”

“i mean. well.” John averted his gaze from her, his lower lip bitten as if out of embarrassment.

“Well what?”  Vriska asked again.

“well its just that i never. uh… had. sex.” He stammered out to her. Vriska shrugged nonchalantly.

“Pfft, so what John. Neither have I.”

“oh.” John said.

“Ooooooooh damnit. I forgot our filial pail. Auggh figuuuuuuuures I’d forget it on my **first** time.” She said.

“uhh-“ Was all John could before Vriska interrupted him.

“Ahh screw it. We’ll just go without.” Vriska rose and looked down ao John’s dick.

“Ooooooooh gooooooood.” She said, amazed at it. Before she was merely impressed. Now she was in shock. Fully erect, John’s dick was a full eight inches long and nearly two and a half inches thick. Red with arousal, it twitched excitedly, eager for more of her touch. Vriska stood motionless, her face one of awe and apprehension. Could she take all of him? Should they get more lubrication? But most pressing on her mind was his length. Eight inches. Her special number. Even Tavros was not as big.

“Eight. Inches…”

“what?” John asked.

“Eight. Inches. John. Your dick is eight inches.”

“uh.. yeah how about that? wow.”

To Vriska, it was a sign from on high. A veritable marker of sanction that this was it. This was the boy, the one she had been searching for all this time. This was her matesprite. Possessed of an eight inch dick. If there were ever a greater indication to her that they were made for one another, she couldn’t think of one. She raised herself and grabbed hold of his girthy member, her face now serene once more.

“wow.” John said as she lowered herself on him. She grunted as he spread her open. Little by little she lowered herself further, stopping in order to help herself adjust to him before pushing herself further on. Once she had taken as much of him as she could, she raised herself, cooing softly in response.

Slowly she brought herself down again, a heady moan released as she savored the tingly hot sensation of being filled. John grunted as she clamped herself around him, hungry to eke out more waves of pleasure. John struggled not to thrust into her, he wanted her to enjoy this, he wanted this first time to be good, great even.

But it felt intense. Every stroke, every second of feeling her take more of him in, increasingly quicker and more smoothly than before, it nagged at him. As if as great as it felt now, it could feel greater, more pleasurable. He wanted to pound her, he wanted to please her, but he did not want to hurt her. John knew Vriska was strong; she had endured one trial after another all her life, both physical and mental, and always came out stronger for it.

But in this moment, as she rode him, as she grinded herself on him, as she murmured and gave out so many delicious squeals and gasps, she looked fragile. She looked as if even the tiniest of motions could break her. But she was not and he tried to remind himself of that. Every time she brought herself down on him, her body seized up, and her hands, now rested upon him, would clamp hard, her nails even breaking his skin a little. But John ignored it. The lovely feeling her bouncing stronger than whatever scratches her nails gave. He grabbed her waist and weakly thrust into her. Vriska let out a gasp, this one louder than any before it and involuntarily her head arched backwards. Her legs shuddered and her hands trembled.

“OOOOOOOOh god!” She said before looking back to him. “D-do that again. Please. That. That felt good. Reaaaaaaaally good.” John complied, thrusting once more into her, harder this time. Vriska arched her head back again and gave out a loud gasp followed by a heady moan. Her legs quivered and she struggled to keep herself aloft. John thrust again, but did not stop this time. Instead pumping smoothly in and out of her. Vriska went limp, her arms drooping weakly as John fucked her.

Harder and harder he slammed into her. His body sore and his groin aching for release. Vriska collapsed on him, more loud moans and gasps freed from her, more demands for his thrusts and cock; they were like music to his ears.

For Vriska, this act was utterly bliss. Her body felt weak, exhausted, and grimy and slick with sweat. Her crotch hot, wet with her genetic material and pulsing with that intense pang of pleasure. The sound of John’s moans and adorable little grunts as she clamped herself around him. Seeing his face winch whenever those jolts of pleasure came upon him. He was her prey, though she was as much his as well. And she loved every bit of it.

Slowly the little pulses and jolts of sex washed over them, faster, more intense each time. Every thrust and every glide brought them closer to climax, each one built upon the previous. Their minds ran on pure instinct and their body’s worked in conjunction. Both desperate to make the other and themselves cum and as hard and intense as possible. Vriska would slam herself down upon him as hard as her tired body would allow, while John would spear her as strongly as his would let him.

Then it came upon them, suddenly and without warning. With a powerful thrust, John’s body finally seized up and he came. His thrusts quickly evaporated into jerks and then into a weak spasm as he unloaded his cum into Vriska. As he did Vriska clenched her legs tightly around him. Her body quivered and soon a thick sticky torrent of viscous cerulean genetic material spurted from her. Vriska gave out a loud piercing shriek as she coated John’s waist in her troll cum.

She collapsed over him and the pair panted. Weakly Vriska kissed john repeatedly, eager to show him her appreciation for this wonderful carnal and intimate moment he had gifted her. John rested his arms on her, returning the affection as best his now weak body would grant. For an unknown stretch of time, the two laid there, ignorant or uncaring of the mess they had made or the ruckus they had no doubt stirred. Someone was sure to have heard them. But neither cared. As far as they were concerned, as far as they felt, it was just the two of them, together, and all to themselves. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else might have existed even.

Weakly Vriska raised herself, and glanced at her groin. Everything was an utter mess, a large pool of her genetic material had spilled over John and begun to coat the floor under them. Slightly annoyed yet equally amused, she figured it would take them some time to clean her sticky little mess off the floor. And that was assuming they’d be even able to remove the inevitable stains. But she soon dismissed such thoughts from her mind as she nestled herself above john and cuddled him.

“I love you john.” She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

 “so that means you enjoyed it then?” he asked. Vriska shook her head and smiled.

“You really are a dork. But yes.”

“oh good. and uh. i. love you too.” John said.

THE END.


End file.
